fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3: Let’s get down to business
Let’s get down to business is the third episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the third episode of the series overall. The 6 bullies' names and name of the group of the 6 bullies are revealed in this episode. Transcript (The same bullies from the previous episode see Kira and Honoka along with their gang and think privately to see what they come up with.) Girl 1: OK, Megumi, Ayako, Sayaka, Yu and Emi, I was thinking now that baby girl Kira the silly girl and her friend Honoka has friends after all, We have to see what we can do to lower their reputations. Girl 2: But Chiaki, Remember we look after each other when things go wrong and we stick together. Girl 3: Like Glue! Girl 4: Hahahaha very funny Ayako-san! Wanna know something a little girl is in Kira’s group aged 10. I saw the profiles! Girl 5: Do wanna know something else? I saw this weird friend of hers who doesn’t even know how to dance. Girl 6: She even sprained her neck during dance class, what a weird girl. To be good in musical theatre or be a good idol you have to be good in dancing Chiaki: Wait I have a better plan since there is going to be an idol mock test show also starring idol group DAZZLE, the winners will get to be DAZZLE’s back dancers and get training to form an idol group. we have to win and make these girls lose! (Chiaki, Megumi, Ayako, Sayaka, Yu and Emi laugh and agree menacingly) (Meanwhile at a music lesson) Music Teacher: OK, Girls there is going to be an idol mock test show. I’d like you all to do very well in it as the winning group will get a chance to be DAZZLE’s back dancers and form and debut your group. Yuuka: Oh goodie, Now’s my chance to make my group shine and they had it coming! Chiaki *menacing smirk*: Our group will surely do well! Music Teacher: OK Enough chatterboxing now let’s do some warm ups to our voices (Everyone does vocal warm ups) Music Teacher: Good! I’d like you all to find a song which suits all your voices as a group. It can’t be just a song that suits one or two, But i’m sure you will find some perfect songs that suit it! Oh and don’t forget to add dance moves, they will help to liven your performance! Yuuka: Come on guys! We can do this as Starclub members. We are going to make it, Because we’ve got what it takes. From now on I’ve got only three things to worry about: me, myself and I! One day you’re going to see our group up in lights, Starclub! I’m talking about J-pop, idol groups. People will shiver when they see us coming. Sakura: Sparkle girl! Sparkle! Rebecca: Shiver honey! Shiver! Yuuka: On concerts my fans will say: “There she is! The real Yuuka Amano!”, Not the singer, Not the popstar, But the idol human being! (Yuuka and her gang sing There She Goes/Fame from Fame) Yume: *singing*: There she goes Ain't she the picture of a real live star? You want to follow her whoever you are And there she goes She's passin' you You better hurry if you wanna look Maybe you'll get her in your autograph book She's passin' you Reach out to touch, don't be shy There ain't no reason to be scared No it's too much I can't look her in the eye No I'm not prepared Yuuka: Thank you ladies and gentlemen, Thank you, You’ve all been so wonderful to me, I don’t know how to thank you enough and thank you to god for making us so fantastic! Yume *singing*: We’re on top of the charts We’re on top in their hearts Look at them all Look at the crowds Everything is beautiful up here in the clouds 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Fame We’re gonna live forever We’re gonna learn how to fly We feel it comin' together People will see us and cry Fame We’re gonna make it to heaven Light up the sky like a flame Fame We’re gonna live forever Yume *singing*: Baby remember my name 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Remember Remember Remember Remember Remember Remember Yuuka *singing*: Voy a vivir pa' siempre Voy allegar a volar 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Fame Alice *singing*: estrella en todo'el cielo que em pe zara a brillar 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Fame Rebecca *singing*: Voy a vivir pa' siempre Voy allegar a volar, volar estrella en todo'el cielo Mira 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Mira Madoka *singing*: Quiero brillar Yume *singing*: We’re on top of the charts We’re on top in their hearts Look at the crowds Look at them all Ay mamacita mia, we’re havin' a ball There she goes 12 Starclub Members *singing*: There she goes Noemi *singing*: There she goes 12 Starclub Members *singing*: There she goes Hibiki *singing*: Now wouldn't anybody wish they were us 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Wish they were us Sakura *singing*: And there she goes 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Remember Remember Remember Remember Remember our name (Everyone including the music teacher except the bullies happily applauds to Starclub’s performance) Music Teacher: Wow! What a great performance you have Yuuka and your friends! I am so impressed! All of your group will surely do well in the idol mock test show and DAZZLE will love you and your group for it! Yuuka: Thank you very much! Music Teacher: So what is your group called? Yuuka: Starclub. Music Teacher: How many members are you and your friends are in? Yuuka: There is Me, Akane, Yume, Ri, Noemi, Hibiki, Madoka, Sakura, Kira, Rebecca, Alice and Honoka in it. So it’s twelve members in all. Music Teacher: OK! I will sign your group up for the show. I will let you know about the details once your group is in the show! Yuuka: OK then thanks alot! Music Teacher: You’re welcome! Ri: I must say Sakura you did pretty well in it! Sakura: Thanks Ri, even you! (As Ri and Sakura were walking the group of bullies appear yet again crossing their path.) Chiaki: So you’re that autistic girl and that 10 year old girl we heard about. Why shouldn’t they exclude you as most schools do that with people with special needs and people who are not in the age range of 11-13. Sakura: I don’t care as I love being in a group. I was Molly in Annie and I learnt a lot of teamwork. I failed a Morning Musume audition because I was too young. Ayako: Oh Yeah, So what! Nobody wants 10 year olds in groups like Morning Musume. We will enjoy discriminating you and you’re going down! Megumi: Oh yes, Maybe that's why you failed the ANGERME audition as well. Sakura: Wait… How did you know this? Sayaka: It’s a very long story. No One wants you to join in any group all because of your young age! (All bullies agree and laugh at her.) Ri: First of all we don’t like it when we’re teased so you all might as well go away, Sakura and I will be performing with my group in the Idol Mock Test Show. (Yuuka joins them) Yuuka: And there’s nothing you can do about it. Sakura: Thanks Ri! Ri: You’re welcome! Yuuka: Next time Sakura, just ignore them. After all you’re with us in our group, I’m very sure we will win in this show! Sakura: OK I’ll do my best not to listen to those bullies! (Kira joins them) Kira: These were the same bullies that bullied me and Honoka. I even overheard them they will try and ruin our show by giving us ice creams for our show in the Idol Mock Test Show. Sakura: WHAT! You all should know ice creams are bad for our voices. It will damage our vocal chords and we won’t do well in it! I had learned that when I was doing musicals. Ri: Sakura’s right. We should do somethin’ about it. Yuuka: I have an idea, we have to stand up to them and do our very best to pass in the show. Say no to ice creams on the day of the performance. Sakura: But when I was doing Little Cosette and Young Eponine in Les Miserables, The director told me and the cast to stop having ice creams on the first day of rehearsals. Yuuka: Hmm, I think we should go over our performance part and practise, it helps! Kira: Yes, that’s a good idea. Ri: Yea, Let’s do it. (Meanwhile at dance class) Dance Teacher: OK, Girls since the idol mock test show coming up later. I’d like you all to do very well in it as the winning group will get a chance to be DAZZLE’s back dancers and form and debut your group. We shall go through many styles of dance to get ideas how you will do in the Idol Mock Test Show. Honoka: I think me and my group have done our piece for the show. Dance Teacher: OK First up, warm up and yoga then dance piece! Ri: Oh no, now what am I going to do! Ayako: What a weird girl, she doesn't even know how to dance and since she’s in silly baby girl Kira’s group. Chiaki: Oh Yes, We will win and they will lose! Megumi: This is going to be very funny! Sayaka: Anyways we all know how to do these warmups and the yoga and dance while the weird girl doesn’t. Emi: We’re gonna win as we are so perfect in singing and dancing. I can’t wait to see baby Kira and her friends losing! (The bullies laugh together) Yu: the weird girl is named Ri, she is really stupid! Ri: Wait, How did ya know my name? Chiaki: Hmm, when you were with Sakura last time. May I see those glasses, weird girl? *snatches glasses* Ri: Hey I can’t see without em! Chiaki: Those glasses are very childish, especially for a weird person Ri: Give me! Ayako: Oh dear I hope the glasses aren’t dirty or anything. Sayaka *spitting on the glasses*: It is now! (The bullies start laughing at Ri in shock. Later after the dance lesson was over....) Madoka: I would ignore them if I were you, Ri. Don’t worry I have another pair of glasses, you can have them Ri. I don’t need them anymore. *handing Ri new glasses* Ri: I think I have cleaners for my glasses Madoka, but thanks anyways. Madoka: You’re welcome! Sakura: Anyways they were the same bullies who teased me about my young age. Rebecca: Don’t worry we’re a bigger group and we can outsmart them. Yume: I agree. Look I have brought these magical beautiful coord dresses from a shop, so we can look pretty on stage. Yuuka: Wow, these are beautiful outfits. You can have the Magical Pastel Coord Yume. I’ll have the Magical Blue Coord, Ri can have the Magical Berry Coord, Madoka can have the Magical Pink Coord, Sakura can have the Magical Navy Coord, Akane can have the Magical Red Coord, Noemi can have the Magical Orange Coord, Hibiki can have the Magical Garden Coord, Kira can have the Magical Yellow Coord, Rebecca can have the Magical Purple Coord, Alice can have the Magical Green Coord and Honoka can have the Magical Emerald Coord. Noemi: Good ideas Yuuka! Akane: I love it! Alice: Wow, My dream dress has come true! Kira: Yay my favorite! Ri: I feel like a popstar princess already. Honoka: I love this dress, It suits me perfectly. Rebecca: This dress is so lovely. Madoka: OMG this is really amazing! Sakura: This has to be my most favorite dresses ever! Hibiki: Thanks for the dresses Yume. Yume: You’re welcome! When you have spare time please try them on, you will look fabulous! All Starclub members: Yes we will! (Later the Starclub members try on the Magical Coord dresses) Sakura: Yume, these dresses are perfect for our concerts! Yume: Thank you! Sakura: You’re welcome! Yuuka: How about we do a dress rehearsal in these outfits? Madoka: Yes, It’s a good idea! Rebecca: That sounds lovely. Sakura: Now then which song shall we do? Does anyone have ideas. Ri: We can do what we’ve just done before in the music class Kira: Brand New Morning is a good one since we’re wearing these outfits, we can let everyone know that we’ll be number one. Yume: Guys I think I have an even better song we can do Akane: Yes, what is this song you have in mind? Alice: What exactly is this song Yume? Hibiki: I’d like to know. Noemi: Me too! Honoka: Me three! Yume: Yuuka and I have been discussing what we should do for The Idol Mock Test Show. Yuuka: and we were thinking of performing this Yuuka and Yume *singing and playing it on a piano*: Dakara shogenai Dakara nigenai Koshi wa hikuku yume wa takaku Itsumo chousen Kateba boueisen Kono za wa watasanai Ri: Cool I like that song. Madoka: That sounds like a fun song to do Sakura: I agree with Madoka. Akane: Superb! Noemi: Ahh, That’s a good one! Hibiki: Wow I love it! Kira: I am so excited to do this! Rebecca: That’s a lovely song to do! Alice: Amazing! Honoka: Not bad at all. Yuuka: Then we do this song for the Idol Mock Test Show? All Starclub members *excitedly*: Yes please! Yuuka: Then we will surely win this one and DAZZLE will love us for it! (Meanwhile The 6 bullies overhear this and spy on them, Chiaki decides to come up with a naughty plan with her gang.) Chiaki: Kira and her group in the Idol Mock Test show? Hmmm….. I had been thinking we do our own idol group It’ll be Mega Superstar. Sayaka: Yes, perhaps we do probably need to cheat. Chiaki: Good idea Sayaka, we can even sabotage their performance if need be. Ayako: I know, how about we go fishing? Chiaki: Don’t be stupid Ayako you idiot glue girl, We have to win this show and make Kira feel silly. Yu: Yes especially since her daisy clothes make her look like a baby. What a pile of rubbish! Emi: I know, Our group Mega Superstar will be even better than Kira’s group.Megumi: I can’t wait to see their faces when we win and Kira’s group loses! Chiaki: The more we cheat and make Kira’s group lose, The more we win! Look here’s the plan we will pretend and imagine we’re nice to them, give them ice creams with loads of chocolate toppings because ice cream loses the voice and chocolate blocks vocal chords and we make them go to wrong room to go do The Idol Mock Test Show. (A sliver girl records everything that Chiaki has said and sends it to her friend) Yu: That sounds like a very good plan for us to win! Sayaka: Imagine us winning that show and poor Kira’s group get lost in the wrong room! Ayako: Shall we have celebrate with ice cream? Emi *annoyed*: Idiot, not yet! Megumi: We still have to sabotage Kira’s group on the day of The Idol Mock Test Show. Chiaki: That’s right Megumi, when we win, It’ll be so good to see Kira’s team lose! (Ending starts when Chiaki, Megumi, Ayako, Sayaka, Yu and Emi laugh and agree menacingly) (Few weeks later, It’s the day of The Idol Mock Test Show, The Mega Superstar members are seen ready to go on stage wearing Britney Spears style dresses and they even got their hair done elegantly from the hairdressers) Host: Next up is Shimada Chiaki’s group Mega Superstar (All 6 Mega Superstar members go onto the stage) All 6 Mega Superstar Members: OK We are MEGA SUPERSTAR! YEAH! Start the music! Chiaki: Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my desk? I'd normally slap your face off, And everyone here can watch! But I'm feeling nice, Here's some advice LISTEN UP GIRLS! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: I like! Chiaki *singing*: Lookin' hot, buyin' stuff they cannot. All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: I like! Sayaka *singing*: Drinkin' hard, maxin' Dad's credit card. All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: I like! Yu *singing*: Skippin' gym, scarin' her, screwin' him! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: I like! Megumi *singing*: Killer clothes, All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Kickin' nerds in the nose! Ayako *singing*: If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls; have your mommy fix you a snack! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Woooah! Emi *singing*: Or you could come smoke, Pound some rum & coke, In my Porche with the quarterback! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Woooah! Woooah! Woooah! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Honey, what you waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store! You just gotta prove you're not a loser anymore! Then step into my candy store, Wooah! Guys fall! Chiaki *singing*: At your feet. Megumi *singing*: Pay the check, Ayako *singing*: Help you cheat! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: All you! Sayaka *singing*: Have to do, Yu *singing*: Say goodbye to Shamoo! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: That freak's! Emi *singing*: Not your friend, I can tell in the end. All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: If she! Chiaki *singing*: Had your shot, All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: She would leave you to rot! Ayako *singing*: Course if you don't care, FINE, Go braid her hair, Maybe "Sesame Street" is on! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Woooah! Chiaki *singing*: Or forget that creep, Emi *singing*: And get in my Jeep, Sayaka *singing*: Let's go tear up someone's lawn! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Woooah! Woooah! Woooah!, Honey, what you waitin' for? Step into my candy store! You just gotta prove you're not a kitten anymore! Then step into my candy store! Yu *singing*: You can join the team, All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Or you can cry and moan! Megumi *singing*: You can live the dream, All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Or you can die alone! Ayako *singing*: You can fly with eagles, All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Or if you prefer, Chiaki *singing*: Keep on testing me and end up like her! Nanami: We have to hurry up and inform Kira and her friends what's happening. I don't want Kira and her group to fall into the trap. Mitsuru: Ok I got that, Akimoto Nanami. Nanami: Hurry Mitsuru, Let's go and find them quickly! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Wooooah Ayako *singing*: Honey what you waitin' foooor? Chiaki, Megumi, Sayaka, Yu and Emi: SHUT UP AYAKO! Chiaki *singing*: Step into my candy store! Ooh Woah! Woah Oh Oh! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Time for you to prove you're not a lame girl anymore! Then step into my candy store! All 6 Mega Superstar Members *singing*: Its my candy store, it's my candy, It's my candy store, it's my candy, Its my candy store! Woooah! (All of the audience and the fans cheer and applaud happily) Host: Wow I'm amazed by their performance. Judges: 95 on 100. Chiaki: Yes, Baby girl Kira and her group are going down! (Meanwhile Starclub are seen wearing their magical colored coords and going over their parts for the show. The silver girl named Akimoto Nanami and her friend, Ishitaka Mitsuru look at each other) Nanami: So this is what we are going to do. I need to find Kira and tell her everything. The recording will be sent to the headmaster in a few minutes. You go and grab the ice cream, and when they are trying to find it, you throw it at their faces. Mitsuru: *giggles* No wonder they will look nice as ice. Nanami: *nods* But shh...don’t tell anyone! Mitsuru: Okie-dokie! (Nanami and Mitsuru walk to find Mega Superstar. Nanami just spotted something) Nanami: Hang on. I have an idea. Lock the door when I've found Kira’s place. Mitsuru: Gotcha! (Nanami found Kira in her practice room, who is practicing with Sakura, Akane, Hibiki, Noemi and Honoka whilst Yuuka, Yume, Ri, Madoka, Rebecca and Alice are waiting patiently for their turn on stage) Nanami: Everyone! I have something to tell you. Kira: Who are you? Honoka: And how did you get here? Hibiki: Honoka! Nanami: My name is Akimoto Nanami. And the reason why I’m here is because I want to tell you something. Listen to this recording. Recording: "Look here’s the plan we will pretend and imagine we’re nice to them, give them ice creams with loads of chocolate toppings because ice cream loses the voice and chocolate blocks vocal chords and we make them go to wrong room to go do The Idol Mock Test Show." Kira: *gasp* Oh no! Akane: I knew these rivals were up to something. Noemi: I know that ice cream is tasty but I didn’t know it can hurt your voice. Sakura: And with chocolate too. *gulp* I thought so, I knew it! Hibiki: Thanks a lot Nanami! Honoka: I was supposed to not believe in that but if my friends believe, then so do I. (The door shakes and everyone becomes scared and hides, except for Nanami. Nanami looked at the door) Chiaki: It’s not working. Sayaka: Are you sure there’s a key? (Emi arrived at that question) Emi: I told the teacher and she told me the key has been stolen, whilst we were performing! Yu: What are we going to do now? Our plans aren’t working well! Chiaki: You’re right! We must do something! Ayako: Hey, what happened to our ice cream? (Everyone looks at the tray of ice cream, which is gone) Yu: Our ice cream is missing! This is not going the way we expected! (Mitsuru comes quickly) Ayako: Oh hey look, Megumi. Don’t feel down! Look, there’s your crush! (Mitsuru hides a plate of ice cream and Megumi runs to him) Megumi: Hi Mitsuru! How’s your day been? Mitsuru: More and more dancing. It’s fun, very fun. Megumi: Ah, I see. Mitsuru: I heard you have a crush on me and I just wanted to say thanks by giving you a present. Megumi: Aw...you don’t have to. Mitsuru: Oh wait, I have a present for everyone. Ayako: A present? Yippee! Yu: Wow! I love presents! Emi: Me too! Chiaki: Count me in! Sayaka: Where do I sign? (The other girls come quick to Mitsuru) Mitsuru: Close your eyes. (Everyone closes their eyes) Ayako: I wonder if it’s teddy bears Chiaki: Or some good luck charms. (Mitsuru throws the ice cream at everyone’s faces and they all lie down. Mitsuru then opens the door, and Nanami runs to him and they hi-fived) Nanami: We must run before they get us! (Mitsuru nods and quickly, Mitsuru, Nanami, Kira, Hibiki, Noemi, Sakura, Honoka and Akane run outside to meet and join Yuuka, Yume, Ri, Madoka, Rebecca and Alice) Yuuka: Where have you all been? Madoka: We’ve been wondering where you were. Ri: We’ve been worried sick! Yume: We’re gonna start at any minute now! Alice: What happened exactly? Rebecca: Have the bullies done something to you all, I’ve heard about it. Kira: There’s no time to explain, it’s a long story we’ll tell you what happened afterwards. Host: Next up is Amano Yuuka’s group Starclub (All 12 Starclub members run quickly onto the stage) All 12 Starclub Members: We are Starclub! YEAH! Start the music. 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Dakara shogenai Dakara nigenai Koshi wa hikuku yume wa takaku Itsumo chousen Kateba boueisen Kono za wa watasanai Yuuka *singing*: Itsu datte heikousen Yume *singing*: Ganbatte heikinten Ri *singing*: Matomatta ii ko-chan-tachi ja owarenai Madoka *singing*: Itsu datte shounenba Sakura *singing*: Datsu chotto seitou wa Akane *singing*: Dareka no tame ja nai watashi no mirai Noemi *singing*: Antei to keisan ja Hibiki *singing*: ashita wa tsukamenai Kira and Rebecca *singing*: Koete ike Alice and Honoka *singing*: Koete ike Kira and Rebecca *singing*: RAIBARU Alice and Honoka *singing*: RAIBARU 12 Starclub Members *singing*: wa ima made no watashi Dakara shogenai Dakara nigenai Koshi wa hikuku yume wa takaku Itsumo chousen Kateba boueisen Kono za wa watasanai Honoka *singing*: Ano chotto suimasen Alice *singing*: Warikonde suimasen Rebecca *singing*: Gattsuite yuku kurai ja nai to dame! Kira *singing*: Shoumen kara butsukatte Hibiki *singing*: Maenomeri ni korogattatte Noemi *singing*: Sou yatte kidzuku koto mo aru hazu Akane *singing*: Naitari warattari Sakura *singing*: zenryoku ga kimochi ii Madoka and Ri *singing*: Yama wo koe Yuuka and Yume *singing*: Yama wo koe Madoka and Ri *singing*: tani wo koe Yuuka and Yume *singing*: tani wo koe 12 Starclub Members *singing*: tsuyoku nare watashi Furikaeranai Mou matanai CHANSU tourai mou nogasanai Nami ni nokkatte Nori ni nocchatte Mou dare mo tomerenai Kore de saishuu kei? Mada mada seichou ki! Nobi dai nanka yohaku darake Yume wa yume de owarasenai SHINDERERA SUTOORII Madoka, Ri, Kira and Sakura *singing*: KARA KARA to karamawari Rebecca, Noemi, Alice and Hibiki *singing*: Naki sou ni naru Yuuka, Honoka, Yume and Akane *singing*: Akirametara soko de owari sou desho? 12 Starclub Members *singing*: Yume wa samenai Samesasenai Tsunaida te wa mou hanasanai Irotoridori kagayaku ase Tatakai wa koko kara Dakara shogenai Dakara nigenai Koshi wa hikuku yume wa takaku Itsumo chousen Kateba boueisen Kono za wa watasanai Koko ga shuuchakuten? Iya iya tsuukaten! Koukai nanka shinai! Sasenai! Yume wa yume de owarasenai SHINDERERA SUTOORII Yume wa yume de owarasenai SHINDERERA SUTOORII (All of the audience and the fans cheer and applaud happily) Judges: Perfect. Full marks, 100 on 100! Host: The winner is….. Yuuka and Yume’s group Starclub who will be working with DAZZLE as their prize! Yuuka: Yes, We did it! Sakura: I can’t believe we won! Ri: I cannot wait to meet the DAZZLE members. Madoka: Tell us what happened before our performance Kira. Rebecca: Yes, We’d like to know Kira: Well, it all happened when the bullies were planning to sabotage our performance and cheat in the show. Then me, Sakura, Akane, Noemi, Hibiki and Honoka met two new friends named Nanami Akimoto and Mitsuru Ishitaka who helped us outwit the bullies. Nanami recorded the bullies’ plan on her mobile phone and so Nanami and Mitsuru informed us what was happening and then they sorted and fixed everything for us to perform without any problems at all and the bullies have been splattered with ice cream on their faces. Yume: Phew, That was lucky we won then. Rebecca: That was lovely of Nanami and Mitsuru to help us win and defeat the bullies for today. Ri: That teaches them a lesson not to mess with our group. Yuuka: Serves them right for trying to cheat and ruin our performance. Alice: At least we’ve won and we’ll work with DAZZLE very soon. Akane: We should thank our two new friends for helping us win. Noemi: Sounds like a good idea. Hibiki: I think we should meet up with Nanami and Mitsuru and all the 12 of us. Honoka: That’s nice! Madoka: How about we all go to the cinema with Nanami and Mitsuru and watch Sharkboy and Lavagirl? All 12 Starclub Members *excitedly*: Yes please! (All 12 Starclub girls high five and hug each other. Scene fades to ending) Character Appearances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Kira Akarui *Rebecca Utsukushi *Alice Skye *Honoka Aizawa *Chiaki Shimada *Megumi Honda *Ayako Matsumoto *Sayaka Okonogi *Yu Endo *Emi Kasuga *Mitsuru Ishitaka *Nanami Akimoto *The Music Teacher *The Dance Teacher *The Idol Mock Test Show Host *The Judges of The Idol Mock Test Show Trivia *This is the first episode to have one or two songs from a musical. *The 6 bullies' names and the group name if the bullies are revealed in this episode. *Eurovisionprecurefan helped out in the transcript as Amathist1998 became busy with other stuff half way through the script. Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998